1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic device having a magnetoresistive (MR) element, and to an inspection device therefor.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, as a magnetic head structure, a structure in which a heater is incorporated into a magnetic head has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,113), while conventionally a magnetic head in which a heater is not incorporated has been well known. A magnetic head such as a heat-assisted magnetic head which allows a rise in the temperature of the magnetic head has also been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-185548).
The inventor(s) of the present invention have worked on the development of magnetic heads, and found that there were, among manufactured magnetic heads, defective magnetic heads which had an increased noise component as the temperature increased while functioning normally at room temperature. In other words, it was found that there were magnetic heads in which the magnitude of the noise component included in the output signals from the magnetic heads was larger than a stipulated value when the temperature increased.